


Iron Sky:The Coming Race

by Shotthroughttheheart



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dinosaurs, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Dinosaurs, Future to past, Hollow Earth theory, M/M, Minor Injuries, New World underground, Other, Riding on crazy Dinosaurs, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically from a video called "Iron Sky: The Coming Race Trailer"<br/>So i thought of america asking the other nations to follow him to secert head quarters. Now to the summary. </p><p>This will deal with Hitler mentionings! And my false theory of Hitler! </p><p>-----------</p><p>Its finally done. I finally know something the whole world doesnt.</p><p>-----------<br/>Update: will do this series until Fight or Flight is finished which is three away from being finished (?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iron Sky:The Coming Race

Will finish later


End file.
